1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method, a program and a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been broadly used a radio wave communication system prescribed in the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11. The radio wave communication system is configured such that an antenna is used to transmit and receive a wireless radio wave, but the wireless radio wave interferes with a radio wave transmitted or received therearound, which may affect the communication.
There is proposed a communication system which uses electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling to make communication other than the radio wave communication system. In the communication system, for example, when a plurality of coupler for performing magnetic field coupling approach, the couplers magnetically couple so that a communication is realized between the couplers through magnetic field coupling. In this manner, according to the communication system utilizing electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling, since a signal is not transmitted if a communication party does not approach, an issue for the interference is difficult to occur, which is more advantageous than the radio wave communication system. A technique for making communication through magnetic field coupling is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-60283 Publication, for example.
In the communication system utilizing electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling, a plurality of functions such as reception function and transmission function may be mounted on one communication apparatus. In this case, the communication apparatus may be both transmission side and reception side for content data.